6 Summers, 1 Ending
by OrangeWatermelon
Summary: It took 6 summers to fall in love with him, I took one day for it all end. This is my story of how I, Tallulah Kingsley, Fell for Fred weasley. And how I lost him after one day.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I have only been in love once. But I can tell you now; it was the greatest years of my life. It took 6 years to fall in love with Him and 1 year to lose him. Let me tell you about the summers we spent together. Beginning to end.

1st summer.

My mother told me I was being stubborn. She never really understood why I did the things I did. So I do the only thing possible. I run. I could hear my mother calling me but I didn't stop. I ran until the town was a blur behind me. I found a hill with a tree on it, A sycamore tree, to be exact. I sat under the tree. It was very quiet up here, on this hill. You could think of the strangest things up here and no one would judge you.

"One day, soon I hope, I will make it farther than this point in this world" I say out loud.

"Well that's a weird thing to say" a voice says. I look around but don't find anyone around.

"I must be hearing things" I say.

"Nope, I believe I am real and you are not hearing things" the voice says again, I look around, Still no one.

"Can you please come out so I can see you" I say.

"I don't think I can" the voice says.

"Well why not?" I ask.

"Because I am waiting for someone. I was told not to leave where I am hiding" the voice says. I look up into the branches of the tree. I see him. A boy with red hair and the cutest smile.

"Are you stuck?" I ask. He laughs.

"Of course not" he says.

"Alright then I guess I will be leaving" I say, getting up from where I am sitting.

"Wait, tomorrow, come back here and I will introduce myself properly" he says. I smile and wave and make my way down the hill. What a nice boy. I remember I ran from my mom again and I am afraid to go home, I know she will be angry. The walk takes about 15 minutes before I stand in front of my door.

I open it to find my mother with a scowl.

"Where have you been? Tallulah, I thought me and your father raised you better" she says shaking her head. I hate when my mother uses my name. I prefer Tally.

"I'm sorry mom, but I needed to go for a walk" I say, taking a seat on the couch in the living room.

"You are eleven, why do you need to go for a walk?" she asks.

"I need to go for walks because you and dad never let me be alone. You're always asking me questions about what I want to do with life; an eleven year old wouldn't know those answers. I just needed time alone" I say.

"Go to your room now" She says. I get up and walk up to my room.

I sleep easy that night knowing that tomorrow will be fun to make a new friend.

Next day.

Its early morning. My parents are still asleep. My clock says 9:30. It's a weekend so they like to sleep in. I pull on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I tie my long black hair back into a high ponytail. I leave a note telling my parents I am going to the park with a friend.

It takes me 20 minutes to make it to the hill. When I reach the top I see him standing there. He turns around when he hears me. He smiles. I kind of like his smile.

"Hello" I say.

"Hello" he says.

"Um, I'm Tallulah" I say holding out my hand.

"I'm Fred" he says and shakes my hand.

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Well, come with me" he says. Still holding my hand.

He pulls me down the hill, opposite the way I came. He leads me through a forest. I don't really like forests, but I feel safe. He leads me until we stand in front of a lake.

"Do you know how to skip stones?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Oh, well there is a first for everything" he says and picks up a stone. He picks up a stone and throws it. It skips three times. I laugh.

"What's so funny?" Fred asks.

"This seems stupid" I say. He frowns.

"I like skipping stones" He says.

"So, just because you do, doesn't mean that other people will too" I say. he frowns again.

"Just try, It isn't that hard" he says and hands me a stone. I take it and try to throw it like he did. I splashes into the water. Fred laughs.

"It isn't funny. It's actually quite hard" I say. He just shakes his head and laugh.

The rest of the day went by fast. Fred tried to teach me how to skip stones, but I failed. He was always laughing but there was a shy side to him. At one point he had put his hand on mine to move my hand. He couldn't stop blushing.

I came home to a empty house.

There was a note on the fridge.

Dear Tallulah,

Me and your father are going out for dinner.

Ms. Jackson is coming by at 6 to cook you something to eat.

We will be back by eleven.

Love,

Mom & Dad.

I ripped up the note and threw it away, like I care if they go out without me. I could care less.

That night I went to bed early. I have to wake up early tomorrow, before dawn. I want to watch the sun rise from the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I wake up to a fist pounding on my door. I groan and get out of bed. I walk over and open my door, to see my very angry mother.

"Tallulah! Explain yourself" she yells.

"Mom, I don't know what I did" I say.

"Who is he?" she says.

"Who?" I ask.

"The boy you went to go see yesterday" she says, crossing her arms.

Ah man, now she knows.

"He is a friend mom, nothing more" I say. Next thing I know my mother has me in a bear hug and she is squealing like a pig.

"Mom? Are you ok?" I ask.

"My daughter has a friend! I'm so happy!" she says. Thanks mom, that's a way to make me feel better about myself.

She stops hugging me and runs down stairs. I roll my eyes and shut my door. I face plant onto my bed. Maybe I can get a few more hours of sleep since it is summer. But that doesn't work because I hear a knock. But this time it isn't from the door. It's from my window. I walk over and look down toward the street. Standing in front of my window is Fred. How does he know where I live? I open my window.

"How do you know where I live?" I ask.

"I followed you home" he says. Well that's not creepy.

"Well why are you hear it's early in the morning" I say.

"It's 11 o'clock" Fred says.

"Oh well give me a moment so I can get changed" I say and close my window. I change into a forest green tank top and a pair of black capri's. I tell my mom I'm going out with a friend and she squeals again. I walk outside and close my door behind me.

Fred and I walk n=back to the hill and sit under the tree.

"Hey Tallulah, can I ask you something?" he asks.

"Sure" I say.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone" he says. He sounds a little panicked.

"I promise" I say.

"Ok this might come as a shock to you but me and my family are not normal" he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask. He gets up from where he is seated and takes my hand pulling me up. We walk down the hill into the meadow. The grass is extremely high around this time of year. I run my free hand over it. It tickles my palm.

We walk for a long time until I see a faint outline of what seems to be a house, but I cant really make it out.

"Do you live here?" I ask.

"Yeah" he says.

Once we reach the house my breath is taken away. This has to be the best house I have ever seen. Fred just smiles beside me. I look towards the door to see someone coming out of it. He has the same red hair as Fred. When he sees Fred he smiles. When he sees that Fred is still holding my hand, his smile fades.

"Mom! Fred has a girlfriend!" he yells and runs back inside. I look at Fred and he just laughs. He leads me inside and we sit in his living room. Then out of nowhere I think my mind is playing tricks on me. Fred is standing in the door way leading to the kitchen. I look to my left to see Fred seated beside me. I close my eyes and shake my head. When I open them again there are still two Fred's.

"Does someone want to explain to me why I am seeing doubles" I say.

"Ever heard of twins?" Fred jokes.

"Hi, I'm George" Fred's twin says.

"I'm Tallulah" I say.

"I know Fred hasn't been able to stop talking about you. It was about time we met you" George says.

"We only met two days ago. How can he talk that much about someone he just met?" I say, staring at both of them. Fred was standing beside George but I could still tell who was who. George has a bigger smile and he is an inch taller than Fred.

They both just laugh. They must think this is a joke.

"Well you met my brother, well one of my brothers. Now I want to show you something" Fred says. He takes my hand again and leads me into his back yard. We just stand there, doing nothing.

"Um Fred, what are we doing?" I ask.

"You will see" he says. I sigh and look around. Next thing I know I see this thing; I don't even want to know what it is, walking across the yard. I scream and run behind Fred. He laughs.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"What is that?" I ask.

"A Gnome" he says.

"A Gnome? You can't be serious?" I ask. He just smiles. I look to see that the Gnome thing is gone.

"Do you want to explain to me why I just saw something I didn't even think was real" I say.

"There are a lot of things you don't know but in time you will" he says.

"How do you know we will be friends for a long time" I say.

"I just know" he says and leads me back inside.

The rest of the day we spent back at the lake with George. I liked having them around. They were funny. Fred walked me back home.

"I had fun today" I say.

"I did too" Fred says.

"Well I should be going, I'll see you tomorrow" he says and runs up the road.

I smile and walk inside.


End file.
